


Gods in Hogwarts

by Iptfog



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Will Post Relationships as They Appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triplets named after gods and raised by scholars take Hogwarts by storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing and No One

**Author's Note:**

> Neith is based off the Egyptian goddesses Neith and Pakhet.
> 
> They are not actually gods just unusually powerful children who were trained by the best magical minds since the time they could first walk. They each have an affinity for a rare branch of magic. Neith can cast wandlessly and wordlessly as easily as with a wand aloud. Apollo can sense magic in other people, he can tell when a person is an animagus and what it is, he can tell if you're better suited to one subject or another, he can sense Ligilimens and Occlumens, etc. Artemis can sense and strengthen emotional ties between people, she could probably weaken or break them as well but refuses to try. They are all animagi and Occlumens and can cast high level magic, but never learned the basics. They love animals and the wilderness. Apollo loves plants and farming/gardening. Neith is proficient in four martial arts as well as fencing and archery. Artemis is a chess master and political genius.
> 
> Voldemort was arrested in school for killing myrtle. Hagrid is the care of magical creatures professor and emergency advisor/handler at a dragon sanctuary in wales.
> 
> Magic has its own laws that cannot altered or broken without loss of magic. These include guidelines for deuls among other things.
> 
> The attitude toward offerings was partially inspired by Discovering Magic by Artisticfool

The sorting was well underway when Minerva called "Hunt, Apollo!" A boy with golden hair holding the hand of a dark haired girl on either side called back "I refuse.  
Nothing and no one will enter my or my sisters' minds." He glared pointedly at both Dumbledore and Severus as he said that. Before Minerva could reply Dumbledore spoke, "We can't force you. You'll just have to choose and hope for the best. Ask yourself what you value most."  
Apollo stepped forward, "I value loyalty to others and the reward of a hard day's work above all else." He sat at the Hufflepuff table.  
"Hunt, Artemis!" Minerva called.  
The smaller of the two sisters stepped forward, "I value the cunning and ambition to achieve one's goals by any means above all else." she sat at the Slytherin table.  
"Hunt, Neith!"  
"I value the courage to face any challenge and come out victorious above all else." the last snarled and sat at the Gryffindor table.

*

Once the sorting was complete Dumbledore asked Minerva, "Where are the triplets from? What's their story?"  
"They were found on the steps of a Scholary each in their own basket with a golden inscription. They said respectively 'Neith, Huntress of the Dawn and Dusk.', 'Apollo, Hunter of the Sun.', and 'Artemis' Huntress of the Moon'. Once the Scholary exhausted their search for the parents, the children were raised by the Headmatron. They were named Apollo Solar Hunt, Artemis Selene Hunt, and Neith Evendawn Hunt in case the inscriptions meant something in the future." she explained.  
"Wha's a Scholary?" Hagrid asked.  
"You've heard of a muggle Abby or Monastary?" Hagrid nodded "This is the same thing but for magical scholars, historians, and inventors." Dumbledore explained.  
Just then there was a disturbance at the Gryffindor table.

*

As soon as the food appeared Neith filled her plate and held her hand over it. "For the Gods." her food burst into flame and vanished. She was refilling her plate when the redhead accross from her sneered, "If you were gonna do Dark Arts you should have gone with your slimey snake of a sister."  
Neith glared at him. "I will forgive that insult to my family as you have obviously been misled. I won't forgive the next without payment." she threatened.  
"You can't do anything to me." he said haughtily, having seen the teachers approaching.  
Suddenly the fork in Neith's hand was a gleaming sword, the point against the underside of the redheads chin. "I beg to differ." she said with a dangerous grin.  
"Miss Hunt! It is against the rules for students to cast magic in the great hall!" the headmaster admonished as Mcgonagall was to stunned by the amazing display of wandless wordless transfiguration.  
"And what is the protocol for demanding satisfaction for an insult to myself, my faith, and my family?" she asked without removing the sword or looking away from the redhead.  
"You will have to request a formal duel through your head of house, if that is the case." Dumbledore stated.  
"It is. I forgave the insult my faith as it was given in ignorance. I forgave the insult to my family in favor of warning against further insult. The insult to myself demands satisfaction." Neith replied before transfiguring (again wandlessly and wordlessly) the sword back into a fork and returning to her meal, ignoring the stares from students and teachers alike.  
"You're just going to let her get away with that!?!" the redhead demanded.  
"She gave you fair warning and you still continued to insult her." an older redhead stated. "It is her right to demand satisfaction, and as trial by blade is an accepted format for a duel, she would have been well within her legal rights to run you through right here." his twin finished.  
A third redhead wearing a badge said, "Mom's going to be furious that you've been challenged to a duel first day." he turned to Neith. "Is there any way you would reconsider?"  
"If he recants I would be happy to drop the matter." she stated.  
"Ron, apologize." he ordered.  
"I'm not gonna apologize to her! She's a ......"the eldest had cast a silencing charm.  
"Actually, "he said to Neith, "This might do him some good. As long you don't demand it be to the death?"  
Neith looked appalled, "I would never kill a child!"  
"Thank you." the twins said. "I think it's going to be fun/having you around. I'm Fred he's George/pranksters extraordinair!"  
"Oh gods. I had hoped to get away from pranks at school. I hope you're not as bad as Apollo and Artemis."  
The eldest moaned, "Great now there are four!"

 

*

The other tables had more appropriate reactions to the offerings. At the Slytherin table several of the older students made offerings about the same time Artemis did. When the other firstyears asked if they were going to get in trouble for doing the same she replied "Never let anyone dictate your faith." which made several older students smile at her and a blonde firstyears to introduce himself as Draco. They had lovely conversation about politics through out dinner.

At the Hufflepuff table several people glanced in surprise but otherwise ignored the offering. Two dark haired boys who were sitting next to Apollo coughed from the smoke. When Apollo apologized profusely they assured him it was fine.  
"I'm Apollo by the way." he said.  
"Harry." said the one with green eyes and glasses.  
"Neville." said the other.  
They talked about classes and realized they all loved to garden. Then they spoke about plants so much an older student had to remind them to eat.

*

The next day schedules were given at breakfast. Minerva had back to back first years. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, followed by Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had spoken with Neith after the feast and learned the triplets knew high level spells but not the simple ones. Neith had said she could cast a full-bodied patronus, but not a levitation charm.  
Minerva got to her class early to find a student already waiting outside the door, eating an apple while reading his transfiguration text.  
"Was there something you needed Mr. Hunt?" she asked as she let them both into the classroom.  
"I wanted to let you know of a couple of students who will probably need extra lessons in your class." he replied.  
"Who exactly? And how can you be sure?"  
"Hannah Abbot and Harry Potter. I can sense other people's magic. Hannah is going to excell at charms, and Harry at Defense against the dark arts, but both will find transfiguration exceedingly difficult."  
"You can sense magical.affiliations?"  
"Among other things. For example I know you are a cat animagus meaning Neith will probably like you the best of all her teachers. And Artemis will probably have trouble taking you seriously."  
"Why is that?"  
"Their animagus forms."  
"Your sisters are animagi!?!" Minerva spluttered. "What are their forms? Are they registered?"  
"All three of us are. Neith is a lioness, Artemis a silver Direwolf, and I an overlarge phoenix. As for registering the woman didn't believe we could be animagi before we had a wand and fainted when the three of us changed." he laughed. "It took a while but, we are registered."  
By then the other students had arrived. During her explanation of her subject she asked Apollo to demonstrate his animagus form. He stood in front of the class and changed into a phoenix that was large than his human form. He flew a couple circles around the room before landing and bowing to the applause in both phoenix and human forms.  
She had Artemis and Neith do the same in the next class. The direwolf was as big as a horse, which wasn't a surprise as most direwolves were much larger than that, and the lioness wasn't much smaller.

*

Apollo informed all the teachers which firstyear Hufflepuffs would have trouble in their class. Most were simply curious, but then when he told Professor Snape he had shot straight up in his seat and demanded, "You mean potions is a potential magical affinity? That explains why certain people blow up every potion they touch! If Dumbledore allows it would you be willing to chart out affinities for each students?"  
"As long as it doesn't interfear with my classwork, I have no problem with it. By the way my sister Artemis and Harry Potter are going to be quite good in your class. Harry has an affinity for defense but potions is a close second and Artemis brewed half the potions for the Scholary hospital. I'm not sure Neville Longbottom will have too much trouble with potions, but he confided in me you are the form a boggart took when he found it in his attic. You may want to speak with him, he may interpret the way you teach differently than you trying to prevent an accident."


	2. Howlers, a Challenge Accepted, and a Duel

The next day as Minerva was sitting down to breakfast, two purple howlers were carried into the great hall. Purple meant it was a formal challenge, and she was relieved when they weren't taken to the Gryffindor table. She already had one duel to mediate this afternoon she didn't need another. The howlers were dropped in front of Artemis and Apollo Hunt who opened them at the same time. They took the form of a mouth, which meant the sender had intended it that way for some reason.  
"YOU ARE HEREBY CHALLENGED TO A PRANK WAR AGAINST FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY. MAY THE BEST PAIR WIN." here the envelopes sprayed ink in their faces before tearing themselves to pieces.  
Fred and George stood and bowed to each of their opponents. Who stood in unison and called back, "Oh, it's on!" before leaving the great hall whispering to each other and mopping at the ink that refused to come off.  
Severus chuckled, "I think the twins may have bitten off more than they can chew this time. Artemis can brew better than the seventhyears."  
"I'm not so sure." Filius said. "The twins have a knack for pranking unparalleled."  
As they returned to their meal a red howler was carried in. This one did land at the Gryffindor table, in front of Ron Weasley.  
Instead of the expected shrieking from Molly, the howler spoke in the serious voice of Arthur, "I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. TO INSIST ON INSULTING SOMEONE AFTER THEY HAVE WARNED YOU AGAINST THAT COURSE OF ACTION IS THE HEIGHT OF IDIOCY. OR ARROGANCE JUDGING FROM THE LETTERS I'VE GOTTEN FROM YOUR BROTHERS. TO REFUSE TO RECANT WHEN GIVEN THE CHANCE INDICATES WE WILL HAVE TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT YOUR ATTITUDE. YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE NO MATTER WHAT THEY DO OR BELIEVE. IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS OCCURS AGAIN I WILL PULL YOU FROM SCHOOL AND SPEND THE YEAR REEDUCATING YOUR MORALS." If anything the calm way the message was delivered made it worse.

*

Fred and George were finishing lunch when Fred started sneezing. Everytime he sneezed silver butterflies flew from his nose and it looked kinda painful. George found out it only itched like crazy as he started sneezing soon after. He wasn't sure if the itching wasn't worse. They looked around but no one seemed to have cast a spell, well that they could tell through butterflies. They saw Artemis grinning at them and holding up a vial. She and Apollo high-fived as they walked from the great hall. Fred and George tried several countercharms, but each only made the butterflies bigger and the itching worse.  
They grinned at each other between sneezes. They had found worthy opponents.

*

Percy had spent his free period testing Ron on defensive spells for his duel. After twenty minutes Percy stopped him and started pacing.  
"Your defense is atrocious, but what other choice do you have? Trial by blade seems to be her fallback and I doubt you could beat anyone in unarmed combat. Trial by feat is out as wandless and wordless transfiguration beats anything you could do by a mile. I doubt she'd accept trial by proxy." he said.  
"I still don't see why I have to do this." Ron whined. "It's not fair!"  
"It is entirely fair. She gave you a warning which you ignored. She forgave two insults which is two more than she had to. And she gave you a chance to recant which you refused. You are entirely at fault here. Now do you know the sheild charm?" he continued with his instruction. 

*

As Hogwarts did not have an official dueling arena, they had built a large platform on the Quidditch pitch. Mcgonagall as mediator and the duelists stood on the platform with Percy and Apollo acting as seconds. The stands were packed and spells were cast so the spectators could see and hear the action clearly.  
Percy stepped forward, "We request trial by proxy."  
"Denied." Apollo replied. "Our counter-offer is trial by aide."  
The crowd murmured loudly. Trial by Aide hadn't been used in centuries as it gave an unfair advantage to the challengee against the challenger. Artemis was allowing Percy to fight by his brother's side while she faught alone.  
Percy's eyes widened, as did Mcgonagall's, before he stated, "Accepted." and both parties retreated to opposite ends of the platform.  
"The duel will continue until one party is rendered unable to continue by non-lethal force at the request of the challeger." Mcgonagall announced. She glanced at the three of them to see if they were at the ready. Neith had no wand in her hand but nodded back anyway. "Begin!"  
Ron cast a stunner while Percy yelled out, "Incarserus!" Rather than block the spells she simply dove to the side landed in a hand-stand, pushed off and landed back on her feet as a lioness. She ran straight at them while dodging spells from Percy. Ron appeared to be too shocked to cast anything. Neith leapt straight over Ron, twisted in mid-air, landing in human form and cast a wandless "Petrificus totalus" at Ron's back before rolling to avoid Percy's stunner. When she came back up, wand in hand, the duel continued, much more even now. Spells flew for several minutes before Percy was wrapped in a giant snake Neith had conjured unnoticed from her left hand wordlessly behind her back.  
"The winner is Neith!" Mcgonagall called and the crowd cheered.  
Neith banished the snake and helped Percy to his feet while Mcgonagall removed the body bind. After the obligatory shaking of hands, Neith said to Percy, "You're quite good in a duel, I've never seen anyone reflect spells so precisely. Do you have much experience?"  
"This was my first one." he replied.  
"You should look into joining a tournament this summer."  
"I thought you had to be seventeen?"  
"In Britain you do, but there's a tournament in France that has age groups for students. 11-13 and 14-16. Prize is 500 galleons for every round you make it past, 2000 for the semi-finals, and 10000 if you win the final on top of the 10000 you've already won from the other rounds."  
Percy gaped. "How do I sign up?" he demanded.  
"I'll have the headmatron send an extra form when she sends mine. A parent has to accompany you to each match, or another adult with a letter giving permission with your parents magical signature embedded, and you need a second in the same age range. The entrance fee is only if they provide your lodging but most people camp or stay home and travel to the matches."  
"I'm going to write a letter to my parents." he said before rushing towards the school. When Neith turned back to Ron, he said in evident awe, "How are you so good? We've only been at school for a day."  
"I was raised in a Scholary. I've been doing spells most seventhyears don't know with a borrowed wand since I could walk, and dueling scholars wandlessly since I was five." she explained.  
"Why are you here then? Why not just take your O.W.L.'s at the ministry now?"  
"Because I couldn't pass them. You may not have noticed but the simplest spell I used in the duel was a full body bind. That's probably the only spell I know that you will learn at Hogwarts. I know high level spells that most people learn while getting their mastery, I don't know any of the spells necessary to pass an O.W.L."  
By that point the spectators had made it to the field and dragged Neith away with questions and congratulations. That night at dinner Dumbledore announced they would be starting weekly dueling lessons as an optional extracurricular activity. During desert Apollo and Artemis' hair grew to about fourty feet in length in one big explosion of hair that tangled up everyone around them. The Weasley twins sat there cackling as everyone tried to untangle students, only to get them more tangled all the while snatching the two triplets' heads in every direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While most students only need the incantation to cast a spell, due to the way they were raised the triplets have to know how a spell does what it does before they can cast it. The teachers explain this with each new spell anyway, but the students usually just stop listening after the incantation and expend more energy than necessary forcing the spell to do what they want. This is why the triplets seem so much more powerful.
> 
> I need ideas for pranks. Nothing too harsh as it's all in good fun. If you can't tell me how it works, just tell me what it's supposed to do and I'll make it work. Thanks in advance.


	3. Friends, Families, and a Werewolf Scare

After she had settled into a routine with her classes, Artemis started paying more attention to the cords of light that connected each person to another. Apollo had two new blue cords connecting him to the boy at either side. It's shade and density indicated their friendship was still growing. Neith shared a pair of yellow cords with the boys across the table from her, indicating a connection of undecided meaning. She also had a cord of half green half clear, indicating unreciprocated envy from a red haired boy.  
What interested Artemis the most were several pink or red cords she had never seen the like of. The deepest and thickest of which came from the fifth year Slytherin Draco had introduced her to, Marcus Flint.  
"So what's the story between you and the red-headed prefect?" she asked.  
Marcus choked spraying pumpkin juice everywhere. "How do you know about that!?"he demanded.  
"You have the strongest emotional ties here, excepting relatives, but it's in a color I don't recognize." When he just stared at her she explained, "My siblings and I have rare magical abilities. Mine is to see the emotional ties that bind people, everything from friendship to downright antipathy. You have very few ties, but those you do have are unusually substantial and deep in shade. The red cord that binds you and him is one of the darkest shades I've seen and nearly a foot thick, but I cannot determine what emotion binds you."  
He stood and pulled her from the great hall and into a nearby unused classroom. Once privacy wards were in place he turned to her with an unexpectedly desparate look in his eyes. "Please you can't tell anyone about this." he nearly begged.  
"Unless it becomes apparent one of you intends to harm the other, I would never reveal something that personal." when he relaxed, she asked, "What emotion is it that binds you, and has you so worried?"  
"Love." Marcus said blushing. "At least on my part, I doubt he feels the same about me."  
Artemis smiled. "The cord is just as deep and thick on his end as it is on yours. He feels the same. What has you so scared though?"  
"Neither of our families will approve. Violent disapproval is more likely."  
"Ah. Allow me to loan you a book as advice. It was writen by a muggle playwright and is required reading for most muggle schools."  
When she returned to the great hall a few minutes later, she surreptitiously passed Marcus a paperback book. He looked at the title, Romeo and Juliet, before slipping it into his robe pocket.

*

Apollo tripped when passing the Gryffindor table, when he regained his feet he glared at the twins, whom he had just past. When they claimed innocence he kept walking. Once his back was turned he smirked. The spell he'd cast at their ankles had gone unnoticed, people were so easily distracted.  
He kept an eye on them as he sat between Harry and Neville.  
"Did it work?" Harry said.  
"Perfectly."  
"What spell did you use?" Neville enquired.  
"A variant of the ancient Egyptian Curse of Unluck. It's progressive so it'll start small and continue to get worse until they counter it. Which is really unlikely considering Egyptian magic isn't widely known and I invented that variant myself."  
The girl across from the twins stood to leave, accidentally knocking a pitcher of water into both their laps.  
"It's starting." Apollo said. The three friends laughed together.  
Across the room Artemis had returned in time to see their prank begin and share a laugh with an older dark haired boy and a blond first year.

*

Neith was discussing their first dueling class the night before with Dean and Seamus. Both were really good, albeit in different ways. Dean was classically trained and quite determined to do well. Seamus had accidentally invented a nonverbal, unblockable explosion spell and continuously cast that as a distraction while using his chess-trained logic to maneuver you into a vulnerable position. Neith hadn't yet decided if they were to end up rivals or allies.  
She was worried when her brother tripped before rolling her eyes at his smirk. She was just glad they weren't pranking her anymore.

*

Over the next few weeks, the triplets strengthened friendships, added new ones, and started spending time together as one huge group, all the blue cords somtimes made Artemis feel overwhelmed. After some initial animosity was overcome, they all became quite close. Their group consisted of the triplets, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, a couple of Ravenclaws named Hermione Granger and Cho Chang, Marcus Flint, and Percy Weasley.  
Marcus and Percy had decided to tell their families rather than allow something drastic to happen. Their families had been quite insistant they stop seeing each other, until both had threatened to renounce their family names.  
Dumbledore kept making speeches about how they were the perfect example of accepting differences and pooling resources. He even went so far as to very pointedly suggest the other students take after them in their choice of friends. For the first time in Hogwarts history nine students tied for top of their year, each helped the others study their weaker subjects and the two prefects supervised training sessions.  
With school in full swing, the prank war slowed down considerably, usually only a prank or two every few weeks. They had pretty much called a draw but refused to admit it.  
They were discussing ways they could visit during Christmas holiday, when each got a letter from Lucius Malfoy stating that they, and their families, were invited to spend the break at Malfoy Manor. Most were still writing letters home about the invitation, when they got letters saying it had already been accepted. It was hard to tell who more shocked. Percy because his parents said they had settled the blood feud with the Malfoys or the triplets because the Headmatron was not only letting them go, but would be going with them. When Dumbledore got wind of their plans, he made another proud speech about how this generation was working to combat mistakes of previous ones.  
After a scare at the ministry, Arthur Weasley was given a massive promotion, and his position was now equal to the head of the DMLE. A group of twenty wizards had been planning to distribute halloween candy laced with werewolf saliva. After single handedly stopping the creation of thousands of werewolf children, Arthur was declared a national hero and given an order of merlin and a cash award that payed for the building of a dream house and new...well everything for all the Weasleys. Even after all that they still had a full vault at Gringotts. Arthur had tried to refuse everything, but that just made everyone insist he deserved it more. After that Marcus' parents stopped fighting him and allowed him to send a betrothal contract to the Weasleys, who responded they wished to speak to Percy in person before agreeing, but had no problem with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional colors are;  
> Blue- friendship   
> Silver- familial love.  
> Green- envy or lust. They are pretty much different manifestations of the same emotion in my opinion.  
> Yellow- it is undecided how you feel. Ex. Acquaintances who are sure they will become more, but unsure if it will be positive or negative.  
> Red- love. Pink is a crush.  
> Purple- dislike. If dark enough can mean hatred.  
> Black- in streaks on another color indicates intent to harm. In a cord on its own indicates intent to kill.  
> Gold-indicates a mentor/mentee relationship.  
> White-emotionless respect.
> 
> NOTE: multicolored strands are entirely possible, and are quite common given the complexity of human nature. Artemis usually only notes the strongest color in the cord, otherwise I would spend more time naming colors than actually writing the story.
> 
> The Curse of Embarrassment idea came from an old disney show in which everytime the main character became embarrassed part of her physical existance disappeared. No the spell does not do that, it simply causes increasingly frequent and embarrassing occurrences.
> 
> Don't worry this is not going to be a story where everything is nice and joyful. I'll be adding some conflict and more of a storyline soon. 
> 
> I reread this and realized I made the Flints sound awful. The only problems either family had with Markus and Percy being together, was how close the Flints are to the Malfoys, and how ambitious Percy is. Neither family wanted the blood feud to interfere with their relationship, nor did they want to chance that Percy was using Markus as a political tool. Both sets of parents were in complete agreement that, while they had nothing against the union, it wouldn't work out well for the pair as it stood.


End file.
